wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurigg Manaflux
Eurigg Manaflux is an experienced Goblin fel-caster, demonologist and self-proclaimed alchemical bio-engineer of strong Bilgewater Cartel allegiance. Through his wits, cunning and determination, he served well as the chief executive officer of Manaflux Creations, formerly known as Manaflux Mechanical, a company known for industrial alchemical and explosive goods, pyrotechnics and weaponry prior to the fall of the Isle of Kezan. Since the occurrence of the Cataclysm, Eurigg has traveled the world to further build up his skills as an alchemist and warlock, acting as a freelancer within those fields to build a profit for the spiritual successor of his long-gone inherited business. Physical Description Only just surpassing three feet, and nine inches with a small weight following a skinny frame, Eurigg is truly under average for his size and gender. His build is quite lanky, lacking any notable sections of unhealthy fat. His skin is a sickly mossy yellow, potentially influenced by his usage of the sickly Fel. His facial features jut of out his mug, forming a notably pointy blade-like nose complimented with visibly large and distinctly floppy ears. These ears help to cover the balding blonde and greasy blonde hair tied neatly into a smallish ponytail. His eyes are beady and small, with small tinges of fellish tones around his iris, clearly indicative of further fel corruption. Despite his corruption, he does much to try and cover the general smell of fel about his person, using expensive perfumes and/or goblin deodorants although anyone with the ability may be able to pick up on his usage. His outfits are rather atypical in comparison to the magician donned in robes, often wearing a high-quality goblin-made purple shirt paired with long brown pants. He commonly wears an industrial tabard which covers the aforementioned clothing items. This tabard is often covered by a potion belt which holds various tonics, tools, reagents, and gadgetry regarding science. Industrial gloves adorn his hands, clearly hiding heavily calloused fingers armed with pointy claws of corruption. Personality Eurigg Manaflux doesn't do any justice for his kind, possessing many of the traits that are often stereotyped. He is rather paranoid and willing to do anything with a strong sense of cunning for personal gain and wealth. It is highly evident that these traits might have come forth from his usage of fel, which he claims to hold no noble purpose for. He doesn't use his powers to benefit any faction but his own hide and could care less of the religious tirades of those against his practices, holding the fel to his own pseudo-religion. He is distrustful of most people and isn't willing to open up about any scheme or plan without having a good foundation of trust with people. Despite his flaws, he is quite approachable, and decently sociable, willing to have a good chat and laugh at the local tavern. Furthermore, it is apparent his actions may be motivated by a strong goblin ego. Eurigg is decently adept at his skills with fel, and shadowfire. And is quite capable of lobbing deadly hellish flames at his foes. He can also drain the lifeforce of his enemies, albeit, over a longish period, that is. His abilities are heavily supplemented by his mind for engineering, alchemy and general science, finding great uses to benefit himself and others through those areas. He has created many inventions in his time, with the greater example being firearms that can discharge soul shard into an enemy, causing them to become alight. Other inventions include: Fel-infused cherry bombs, imp claws, ooze transport tool, and various forms of elixirs based upon a very weak strain of Blight. History Early Beginnings The birth of Eurigg Manaflux occurred within the more wealthy, and ‘clean’ district of the Undermine, the goblin capital in the Isle of Kezan, approximately five years prior to the opening of the Dark Portal. Born to Menvil Peddlecoil, a successful albeit egotistical alchemical engineer, businessman and founder of his own business called Manaflux Mechanical, and his wife Yeppi Manaflux, an established arcanist, with a focus in biological engineering and alchemical matters, as a hidden closeted occultist, resulting in a seemingly perfect match. The two married goblins struck a good note in their lifelong careers, with Yeppi’s design motives influencing that of her husband’s to put forth a larger profit margin in the family company. The two were quite happy, striking wealth in the process of their success, putting it towards a new abode in the Undermine. From a young age, Eurigg was heavily pampered by the wealth of his parents. They didn’t waste much time making him look the part of their wealth too, with top-notch education through tutoring, or whatever could be the form of such education on the goblin island to benefit their minds. To supplement his education, his father Menvil worked tirelessly to introduce him to the tenets of engineering, alchemy, and business. Eurigg would outdo himself in engineering and alchemy, but he was surely out-done in the arcane in his slow learning of it. Eurigg showed great potential and mind with his engineering skill, building small miniature robotic toys by the age of ten. His expensive education morphed the young goblin into having an ego himself over those he deemed poorer than him, and his family. Although Eurigg received a bountiful education and life with familial wealth, there was a sense of overbearing put onto the young goblin by his father, always working him to fit the mold of a perfected successor to bring his business to new heights. This had created a sense of foreboding within the young Eurigg, trying his best to please his father, resulting in strife at times between his parents. As described prior, his education into the realms of the arcane progressed much slower than his hands-on learning of engineering and alchemy. His mother easily caught onto his fumbling skill with magic and had her son tutored by experienced goblin mages in his early adolescence. Despite his apparent lack of skill, he was highly interested in these fields of magic, catering his tutoring to the fields of abjuration, conjuration and basic enchanting. Eurigg’s mother often traded out tutors for better ones, using her husband’s increased profits during the early Second-Third War interwar period. Though, try as he might, these tutors often failed to quench his growing appetite for knowledge, resulting in a new common hobby in the form of raiding his mother’s magical tomes in the family library within the cellar. Regardless of his fumbling magic ability, Eurigg found heart in viewing the inner-workings of his father’s business when he wasn’t occupied by various forms of education, quickly becoming a respected figure within the higher-ups of the company. Eurigg knew very well he may inherit his father’s business, through his aid and heavy contributions in designing the company’s new products in the approaching Third War period. Currently, the business at that time offered an array of technologic creations specifying in pyrotechnics, robotics, industrial alchemical solutions and explosives for mining. Arcanic Adolescents Despite finding a place in his father’s business and engineering matters in his older adolescent period, the aura of the arcane continued to call out for him. He persevered to keep at the tomes he recovered from his family’s library but grew disheartened when the knowledge of each numerous page failed to grant him more ‘easy’ power. With Eurigg growing older by the day, this redundant level of magic affinity continued to sow the seeds of disappointment within his father. He wanted his son to be the poster boy of his family, filled with engineering skill, but not another ‘useless mage’. This fact often left Eurigg upset, with a directionless vibe he felt coming on with his life, but he pressed on. Eurigg, now out of interesting familial tomes, knew of one last area to transverse for more potential knowledge to regain his father’s trust. Uncovering the key for the family safe hidden amongst the various books, he unlocked the safe with a form of primal glee, having a notable happy grin upon his mug, revealing a trove of strange magical offerings that would definitely send his weak affinity for magic in an entirely new direction. This wondrous set of magic items consisted of a smallish pouch containing strange green glowings gems and a rather heavy and seemingly old dusty weighted tome clad in dark tones with various decorative texts. Eurigg felt he had to take this tome and its gem comrades, he was truly bursting at the seams with goblin curiosity and delight. Closing the safe and locking it back up stealthy as if nothing happened, he returned to his bedroom study desk with the pouch and tome in-hand. Placing the weighted book upon the desk’s metallic surfaced, he blasted off the dust from its occupied hardcover with a quick blow from the lips. Eurigg’s curiosity of this book lead to an enraptured reading session of the next several hours, with every word acting as a new fountain of forbidden knowledge. Using one of the crystals as a siphon for power as directed by one of the book’s various incantations, he called forth a great green flame from his palm, stretching to the ends of his fingers. His face filled with glee, and eyes painted with utter surprise as the pure euphoria from his first hit of the fel washed over his body, cleaning the years of his father’s ‘magicianal’ doubts and abuse about him. The Fel Eurigg continued to dabble heavily in this new form of power in utmost secrecy over the following days, and weeks. Each cast cleaned his mind of more stress and self-doubt from his head. He had heard the practices of warlocks prior, but felt innocently giddy with himself in these practices in this untapped resource. His mind conjured various ideas to explore with this material within his engineering and alchemical talents but fell ultimately flat. Regardless, he was proud of himself and continued heeding the lessons of the book. Despite creating an aura of secrecy and utter stealth in his practices, he was inevitably found out. Noting a tome missing from her collection, Yeppi traversed the house and into her son’s study. Breaching Eurigg’s defences not with harsh confrontation, but with a rather motherly hug. Eurigg scampered to close the heavy book, unable to also deal with the lingering smell of fel about his person, he seemingly gave up. Yeppi also noted her soul gems were now empty, extinguished in her son’s attempts to harness the fel. Eurigg at this point was stuttering over conjured excuses left and right, eventually erupting into bottled-up tears. A slightly awkward, yet deep conversation followed. Eurigg’s mother spoke of years of her closeted practices, with an unexpected offering to educate him further on that path if he so desired, warning him dearly of the consequences if so. Over the next few following years, Eurigg and his mother continued to practice their dark arts in secrecy behind his father’s back into his early adulthood. He proved to be better at the fel than the mainstream and regular lessons for magi, learning to conduct various rituals to bolster his ability. One of his first crowning achievements with the fel was devising his first summoning ritual for a lowly imp, calling it into his service through binding. The imp, revealing its name to be Taarkel, bought an eagerness to live upon the planet of Azeroth, speaking in various rhymes and riddles in a demonic tongue lost upon the goblin. Several months passed, and Eurigg persevered with his skills, devising more rituals over time. Eurigg’s success in this new field grew suspicion within his father, noting the dipping of performance in his ‘surface’ studies. Following a strange smell, and the occurrence of cackling with hints of strange unknown words for the fourth time in a week, Eurigg’s father just had to investigate. Entering the occupied study, he came upon a scene that infuriated the goblin beyond belief. He saw crude offerings, strange glowing green beakers, and the lowly imp Taarkel. Menvil erupted into a storm of incomprehensible ranting, throwing a tantrum unlike that of a child’s. Amongst the broken words of his father’s ranting, Eurigg caught a whiff of his father putting forth an angry regret of his son, calling him a failure because Eurigg wasn’t the perfect tool he thought he was molded into. Menvil stormed out of his son’s study, continuing his rant. Time is Money This would be the last the mother and son had seen of Menvil, as in the following morning Eurigg came upon a business deed with an accompanying stylish goblin-made key, company bank details and a scribbled note filled with immature words not unlike the occurring tirade earlier on. The actions of his father, from years of barked commands to his latest rant caused Eurigg to change internally. He was angry. More angry at what his father was all this time, unknowing of the emotional consequences down the line. A tool himself. Caring for a now distraught, and heartbroken mother over the following weeks, he had to think over his new business. Returning to his father’s business again, he found the company in a state of ‘bad health’. His father’s shortsighted and unchanging values causing it harm over time in the form of dipping profit margins. Eurigg knew he had to get to work, and that was what he did. Calling a meeting, he boldly presented his new role and began to fire underperforming workers. With the company’s team of engineers, he improved current blueprints that his father was so adamant of changing. These changes brought about positive worker morale, and heightened profits, right in prime time during the early Third War. Despite his aptitude with engineering, the fel, and alchemy, he seemed to possess an aptitude for leading too, from his father’s ego. Profits continued to skyrocket for the company, leading to an upgraded manufacturing facility with an influx of cheap troll labour for the most menial of tasks around the factory. Eurigg was more liberal in terms of design philosophy, taking the reborn company into areas in which it never had breached prior. Eurigg revitalised the alchemical R&D section, looking into areas of combative potions, following along the lines of the established explosives lines of products they already offered. To further secure his assets against potential hostile competition, he looked into hobgoblins, or ‘dumb mooks’ as they’re affectionately called. Coupling those brutes with low-cost troll labour increased Eurigg’s savings in the long run. On the side his warlock proficiency continued to grow rapidly, using his newfound wealth to procure new teaching materials and donating to the local Kezanite warlock coven he was an esteemed member of. Entering the later Third War period, Eurigg’s profits began to stabilize, his successes raising eyebrows of investors, showing off to them with a stand of his latest products. Working heavily with fel for a long period, the first signs of corruption began to sprout upon the goblin. Eurigg often appeared more tired and cranky, despite showing a stronger enthusiasm in his scientific ventures with a narrowing acceptance of ideas from his peers. Rumours began to flourish during this period, propagated by his numerous business rivals and friends of his father, claiming that he attacked and silenced a businessman. These rumours of claimed attacks never held much truth, using his small business empire to hide behind. He assumed these were born to discredit him, an attempt to pull him out of his shadier black market trading. Meanwhile, he was more focused in the lab, experimenting once more. Underworking trolls and hobgoblins were commonly taken ‘behind the shed’, and were more often than not never seen again. These hobgoblins and trolls came to be the victims of crude fel experimentation, driven by the forming mental cracks in Eurigg’s psyche over the last decade from the fel. Keeping his knowledge nearby, he soon devised numerous forms of fel-infused weapons. Fel-infused cherry bombs, fel-infused bullet and other various forms of devices came to life to not only bolster his physical strength but to also enhance his charmed demons, soon marketing these outfits of destruction for adventurous goblins of the Third War. Several years followed with Eurigg claiming business as usual. His wealth was commonly spent on more crude fel experiments, working upon numerous animal specimens to see the effects of fel and kaja’mite. He commonly documented the results, filling notebook after notebook with various diagrams, charts, and tables. He expanded the apothecary sector of his business, conjuring up new tonics and questionable elixirs. His education into the sciences during his childhood really paid off, forging his image into that of a minor egghead. However, this science and capitalistic venture soon came crashing down. The Cataclysm It was the time of the Shattering. Deathwing flew overhead Kezan, making his presence known above Bilgewater Port known through a threat, and a fireball flung directly at Mount Kajaro. The regular work day for Eurigg turned into a mass of uncontrollable panic amongst his employees. Some attempting looting in a vain attempt, only to be met by the harsh club of a watchful hobgoblin. Hearing about the situation above the Undermine, Eurigg knew he had to prepare. Driving up out of the Undermine, he rushed to meet his mother, quickly urging her out of her home. The two were quickly notified of Gallywix’s vessel ready to set sail for distant Azshara. By a near miracle, Eurigg managed to secure a place for him and his mother. He couldn’t care less of his father at this point, showing little concern for his fate by injury from flying lava rocks. Sadly, Eurigg never got to see the following destruction of his holdings, crushed by damage to the subterranean city. But, alas, the mother and son proved to be safe, floating away from Kezan, for now at least. Floating out at sea, Eurigg endured the mundane chore of shoveling an endless amount of coal with his mother. The boiler rooms were uncomfortable, hot and coked with dirty smoke. This cruel fate managed to be avoided, however, but not in the way one would think. Surprisingly the lone goblin vessel mistakenly maneuvered into a fierce naval battle between forces of the New Horde, and the Grand Alliance. Sadly, even attempting to swerve away from this battle failed, leaving the goblin ship to be fatally pounded by cannonballs fired by the Alliance, tearing the ship to pieces. Amongst the chaos, he did not manage to find his mother within the crowd as he fled for an escape pod. Escaping death by drowning, he found himself in shallow waters within his metallic escape machine, soon being pulled out by a helpful volunteer. He never knew how worse the following days would be. Met with the threats of zombie goblins, and pygmies with a touch of Alliance spies, and the knowledge that his mother was missing, it was not a good time. He did what he could to help his fellow goblins within the Lost Isles, aiding them in combat with his skills as a warlock under the strenuous tropical sun. Thankfully, Eurigg managed to pull through and found himself heading to Orgrimmar, capital of the Horde Orcs in due time. New Beginnings Arriving in Orgrimmar safe and sound, he found himself bored under the sweltering desert sun. He grew stagnant in the slums with the rest of his goblin kin, doing small things for money while pondering on the unknown of his mother, and business matters. As far as he knew, his business empire was no more, but a smell sheen of his wealth remained. All was not lost however when in the following months, he regained connection with a lost friend, fellow business colleague, and a fellow coven member Smit Blastcollar. Sharing an embrace of comradery, the two quickly got into a discussion regarding matters of their fallen company. Smit was a personal assistant to Eurigg during the company’s heights, and was forever loyal to the end, sowing no seeds of deceit. A perfect discussion formed on a potential reformation of Manaflux Mechanical in the recently formed Town-In-A-Box within Azshara by the name of Bilgewater Harbour. The two decided upon operation on a smaller scale and set their goal. It took a couple years until Eurigg struck his luck once more, saving the pennies he bought out a small house within Bilgewater Harbour and used some of his wealth towards buying out a small warehouse, splitting the bill with his friend Smit. The two got to work near instantly, renaming their business to Manaflux Alchemical, mixing the warehouse into a mechanics shop with a large side focus into alchemy, a true source of profit. Profits dipped at first, due to a large focus of the Bilgewater Cartel within Pandaria. Despite this they made their livings. A section of the warehouse was transformed into a small lab decorated with expectant beakers and cauldrons. Eurigg went to the point of transforming a room in his house into a minor lab too. Profits were used to buy the two more alchemical and engineering materials, to support the business further as needed, but they also commonly invested in stocks. Becoming apart of another goblin coven, and with the fel continuously swimming through their veins, they grew more determined in their dark operations. During this time the duo came upon an aging book they had purchased prior through the various goblins black markets. This dark tome described feats of forsaken apothecary engineering, and with depictions of unknowingly somewhat erroneous blight recipes with a larger focus on forsaken fleshcraft. This inspired a new area of the duo’s alchemy business and just knew of where to take an excursion to for a supply run. Planning a trip to distant Hillsbrad Foothills within the Eastern Kingdoms, they soon flew there via zeppelin. Arriving in Southshore days later, with gas masks in hand, they soon got to work scrounging about the blighted ruins. They were curious of what they could find and transform into another profit base. They gathered discarded blight containers, siphoning what they could carefully into their own glass bottles, and smuggling them back home. These trips continued over the year, with each bringing more knowledge to the two. Their throwable combative potions pulled more coin using the research conducted. A key invention entered existence during this time after the peaked interest of Eurigg into the slimes of Southshore. It was a bulky syringe-like gun with a large storage tank. This creation allowed its user to easily suck up oozes into its holding tank, creating an ease of worry when dealing with the slime masses. With small blight samples and a sizeable amount of oozes at their disposal, their curiosity grew further. They wanted to market these slimes into an easy pet, which remains an uncompleted goal to this day. They’ve bred the slimes many times, trying to find their so-called golden combination of friendliness and lack of hostility. Many oozes didn’t meet their quotas, often leading to rather angry oozes who meet swift deaths. Their research took them to other places such as deadly Felwood over the months, where they gathered another selection of oozes. With things progressing well for the two goblins, it was inevitable that the fel and their greed was to crumble their company and their friendship, and it sadly did. Murder On another routine resource run in the eastern continent, the two friends erupted into a fierce debate over leadership and their lucky narrow escape of being caught out by local forsaken guards for their actions, and Eurigg’s developing paranoia over the last few months. Eurigg didn’t like his ego being challenged, and his position in the goblin world of corporations. Smit was right about his friend’s horrid greed and constant disagreement he has faced with him as of late, his ideas always being challenged with the snap of Eurigg’s angry tongue and his constant reckless actions. This argument soon turned physical and Smit laid down the first strike with a green goblin fist. Eurigg returned the attack ten fold, striking his friend down with a shadow bolt. On the ground in unrelenting pain, Eurigg began to draw his own friend’s soul into one of his numerous gems. Smit’s unrelenting anger turned into desperate pleas for his own life, but Eurigg didn’t stop. Each second passed, taking more of Smit’s lifeforce with it. Releasing the spell, Eurigg’s once long-time friend collapsed upon the ground as a literal husk of his former self. Pondering over his last action in silence, Eurigg simply left his friend to die slowly as he fled from the scene. Returning home with the reagents gained. Modern Day Without his former assistant around, Eurigg regressed into a sort of isolation over the coming months. He tinkered away in his lab in total privacy, feeling bolstered with the current freedom with his array of ideas. Unknown to Eurigg, the fel had been further influencing his actions, choking his emotional state further, leaving him as a horrid and arrogant goblin. He persevered with his business, conducting it on an even smaller scale as a freelance engineer and alchemist, with a side of fel tutoring. His methods of experimentation grew more drastic and cruel, further compelled to complete more under the fel’s lure. Lowly imps were sacrificed in the name of science, documenting various tests upon them. Using forsaken texts, he has engineered demons and various small rats into various creations, enhanced by technology, and even bolstering the sheer strength of the aforementioned rats by imp remains. However, this last experiment often resulted in failure, the rats sadly turning into demonic goop. These experiments have gone largely unchanged in the few years leading to now, with Eurigg continuing to source outlawed materials to benefit his crazed science. With yet more war on the horizon, Eurigg has continued to operate his business and crazed laboratory. He holds little faction allegiance during this period, outside a convenient attachment to horde as it where his people are. Having no part in the war, outside of the building of profit, he continues business as usual, although with a developing keen interesting in this fabled Azerite. Trivia Eurigg is a common attendee of the Darkmoon Faire of several years now. He has racked up many tickets during this time, ever hoping for a new prize to be worth them. Eurigg's favourite type of demon are imps ironically, having two bound to him currently: Taarkel and Yepham. External Links Eurigg's Armory Page Category:Characters Category:Goblin Category:Neutral Category:Warlock Category:Engineer